Serendipity
by Calangl789
Summary: Ginny's head was up in the clouds and her grades descended. Her certain-male tutor is supposed to help her. But will it lead to something more than schoolwork?
1. A New Girl

Well, my last fic was a complete disaster. Just to let you know, it sucked because I never had experience writing. Hopefully now it will be better.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue. I don't own anything. Every character and everything belongs to the beautiful mind of JK Rowling. The only one that belongs to me is Heather McKay.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Virginia Weasley!"  
  
Ginny's red, curly eyelashes fluttered open. She looked at her mother, standing before her, looking exasperated. "Finally! For heaven's sake, you're going to be late!" Molly Weasley cried.  
  
Ginny groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. This was it. Summer was finally over and her 6th year at Hogwarts was beginning. She felt tired, yet excited. Tired, because she would have to get up early every morning and do work. Excited because she would get to see Harry.  
  
Her little-school-girl crush on the famous Mr. Potter had grown. It was suddenly much more than a crush. She didn't know what it was, but it surely was something.  
  
"Hurry, breakfast is ready," said Molly, with one last look, leaving Ginny's small, cramped room.  
  
Ginny reluctantly got up and got ready for her first day of school.  
  
She arrived downstairs at breakfast, with her school robes already on. She saw Fred, George, Ron, Percy, and her father. She yawned and took a seat beside Percy. "You're lucky your done with school," she said to him.  
  
Percy let out a light-hearted laugh. "Trust me, Gin. When you have to start working in the real world, you're going to wish you were back in school."  
  
"Sure," Ginny replied, sarcastically, taking a bite out of her piece of French toast. "Hurry up and eat. We have to leave in 5 minutes," Molly said, trying to rush her kids.  
  
"Well, Mum, we'll be off now," Fred said, standing up and heading towards the door. George followed suit. They were on their way to work at their new joke shop in Hogsmeade.  
  
Molly sighed. "Alright. Ron, Gin, we're leaving too."  
  
They got ready and left the house towards King's Cross Station, ready to start a new year.  
  
"Ron! Ginny!"  
  
Both Weasleys stopped abruptly, looking into the compartment where the voice was coming from. There, they saw Hermione Granger and Harry Potter sitting and waving frantically. Ron smiled and opened the compartment door to get in.  
  
"Nice to see you guys again," Hermione said, grinning madly. Ginny smiled back. Ron blushed, looking at her. Ginny eyed them suspiciously. What was going on?  
  
Harry cleared his throat and said, "Hey Gin."  
  
Ginny sighed, inwardly. 'He called me Gin' she thought. More girlish fantasies ran through her head. "Hey Harry. How was your summer?" she finally mustered up the courage to ask him.  
  
"Are you serious? At the Dursleys, there's not such thing as a fine summer," Harry replied, sarcastically. Ginny laughed, which sounded so fake by the way. Ron raised an eyebrow at her. She kept laughing as if it were the funniest thing in the world. Hermione mouthed to Ron, "I don't get it. It wasn't even funny."  
  
They arrived at the Hogwarts grounds, soon after. Ginny stepped off the train, finally smelling the fresh scent of her school. She had to admit, she missed it. She tagged along behind Harry, Ron and Hermione as they found themselves a carriage.  
  
Later, they sat down at the dimly lit Great Hall. The walls were lined with floating candles in mid-air and the ceiling resembled the night sky (as you probably already know).  
  
During the entire sorting ceremony, Ginny kept staring at Harry, while he, much to her surprise, stared back. She couldn't help but be entranced by his dangerously sparkling green eyes. How can you blame her? Any girl would want him. It seemed like she could stay there forever, but unfortunately, the plates and goblets filled and the chatter of hungry students stained the air.  
  
Ginny had to tear her eyes away from Harry and eat, or else she would starve to death...  
  
Harry had noticed the 'change' in Ginny he saw her on the train. Her flaming red hair had naturally darkened to a auburn color. Her hips and breasts and filed neatly out, making her seem more womanly. Her freckles seemed to fade away and she had started to wear makeup. Basically, she looked incredibly hot. She definitely had changed during the summer.  
  
Harry had never noticed, nor paid attention, to her in ways other than a 'friend' until now. She had definitely caught his eye.  
  
Harry saw all the other guys sitting at the Gryffindor table drooling over her like horndogs. He cringed. They weren't good enough for her. People in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw even stared, noticing the complete change in the youngest Weasley. Hell, even some Slytherins noticed.  
  
But the thing he least expected was Draco Malfoy, staring intensely at Ginny from behind. Harry furrowed his eyebrows. What in the hell could he possibly be thinking. Since the year before, Malfoy had become some sort of "sex god" throughout the entire school. Every girl wanted him and all he wanted was every girl. Harry had studied what he did to those girls. First, he would kiss them and whisper sweet things, pretending that he liked them. Then, he would fuck them senseless and dump them right after. That's how he liked to play his game and Harry would never let him do that to Ginny. Never.  
  
  
  
ok not so much of a 'first chapter' --. I will add more of the summary in the next one I promise.  
  
Flames/Compliments welcome... 


	2. Boy Toy

Disclaimer: Don't own! Don't sue! Heather is mine and so is the potion mentioned here in this chapter  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Ginny skipped and hopped merrily to her Potions class the next day. She was so incredibly happy and there was nothing or no one, even Snape, that could ruin it for her. She stepped in and took a seat somewhere in the back row beside Heather Mckay, her best friend.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Heather asked, twirling a strand of her blonde hair around her finger tips.  
  
"You'll never believe this!" Ginny squealed.  
  
"What?" Heather asked again, feeling kind of exasperated.  
  
"I am no longer single."  
  
Heather's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, her light blue eyes, questioning. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, um...I have a boyfriend." Ginny added, shyly, her brown eyes gesturing towards the floor.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock. Who?"  
  
"Harry Potter!" Ginny squealed out. Heather smiled in disbelief.  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since last night after dinner in the Great Hall. We went back to the Gryffindor common room and stayed there until everyone went to bed. He suddenly, like kissed me and told me how he felt and asked me out," she rushed out.  
  
"How does he feel?" Heather asked.  
  
"Well, he said that he's only realized now what a beautiful, wonderful person I am and blah blah blah. I don't kiss and tell, Heather."  
  
Heather stuck out her tongue. "Whatever."  
  
Besides the fact that Ginny and Heather were best friends, they had a love/hate relationship. Ginny was in Gryffindor and Heather in Slytherin. They couldn't possibly be all friendly, now could they? They told each other secrets and things, but always made fun of each other and call each other names for a laugh. They never really meant the things they said though.  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
Both Ginny and Heather turned to look at Snape, who was staring menacingly at the class before him. Despite the fact that Ginny was his best student and potion maker, he still despised her.  
  
"Welcome to another year of Potions," he said, with a twisted smile.  
  
"This year, we will be having a teacher aide from one of the students in my 7th year class. Here he is, Draco Malfoy."  
  
The platinum-blonde-haired Slytherin stood up and smirked at the class. Ginny frowned. Malfoy?! How was he going to 'assist' them? He was such an arrogant bastard. Malfoy sat down in a chair besides Snape's desk, while Snape continued to banter about another damn year of his sorry-arsed class.  
  
Draco looked around at the class of nervous 6th years. He frowned when he came upon a certain red-headed young girl. Weasley. She sure had changed, and for the better. Draco couldn't take his eyes off her. She was not that innocent, sweet girl anymore. Now, she had more flare, more flame, more sexiness, and that's what drew him towards her. He wondered how long it would take before he would be able to screw her.  
  
He suddenly scolded himself. He couldn't think such thoughts about a Weasley! It utterly disgusted him, now that he thought about it. But he still couldn't hide the fact that she was a fairly good-looking girl.  
  
"We will begin our lesson today by making a simple potion for review, in case some of you imbeciles forgot your potions over the summer." Snape barked. Draco cringed. He even forgot some of the formulas.  
  
"We will be concocting the Epoderas Potion, which will stop any excessive bleeding from a wound. This will be useful if some of you plan on becoming healers someday."  
  
Draco frowned. Epoderas? He couldn't remember it. The name rang a bell but he couldn't remember the ingredients. Fuck. What if Snape asked him to name them or something? God Dammit! The horrors of being an aide: You are expected to know everything.  
  
"Would someone care to name the ingredients?" Snape asked, menacingly looking around the class. No one raised their hand.  
  
"Well, if none of you dunderheads doesn't know them, Mr. Malfoy would gladly name them," he said, staring at Draco. Draco gulped down his fear. He just couldn't think of it! Damn that firewhisky he had last night.  
  
Suddenly a hand shot up in the air. Snape raised an eyebrow. "Miss Weasley?"  
  
"Yes. It is the vampire fang, boran weed, and the toryl essence," she said, with that tone of professionalism in her voice.  
  
Draco took a sigh of relief. She saved him. "Correct, now tell me. Which of those ingredients is considered poisonous if consumed alone?"  
  
Ginny looked up, as if searching for the answer. This, Draco knew. "Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"The toryl essence," he said.  
  
"Very good. It seems as if Miss Weasley has had her head up in the clouds." Snape said, smirking.  
  
Ginny scowled. Who the fuck did he think he was? She answered the question didn't she? He always tried to find a way to insult her.  
  
After about another 2 hours of Snape, Ginny made her way to the Great Hall for lunch. She had double potions, which meant even more insults from that long-nosed bastard.  
  
She got her food and decided to eat outside in the courtyard. There, she saw Harry, sitting on the grass with Ron and Hermione, as usual. She went up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. Harry hugged her back, and placed a light kiss on her neck.  
  
Ron turned away, disgusted. He couldn't get mad though. Harry had asked his permission before asking Ginny out. After all, Harry was his best friend.  
  
"How was potions?" Harry asked, sitting down.  
  
"Dreadful, as usual. We have an aide in our class and guess who it is? Malfoy," Ginny explained.  
  
"What? I'm way smarter than Malfoy in Potions. How did he get to be aide while I am stuck taking the class?" Hermione whined.  
  
"'Cause Malfoy kissed a lot of ass."  
  
Hermione still mumbled complaints under her breath. Ron patted her back, trying to relax her. At this gesture, Ginny knew that something was going on between the two friends.  
  
  
  
well, there you have it. I'll add more of Draco in the next chapter.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	3. Tutor

Ginny yawned as she poured some of the toryl essence into her cauldron. Without thinking, she had accidentally spilled it all over the table. She gasped. "Dammit!"  
  
"You really need to pay more attention, Gin. What's gotten into you lately?" Heather asked, pouring a little of her own toryl essence.  
  
"I dunno. Stayed up last night," she replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Homework."  
  
"There wasn't that much homework, Gin."  
  
"Well, I was spending time with Harry, so I didn't get a chance to work on it until late at night."  
  
Heather rolled her eyes. "Boys. They will mess up your life."  
  
"Harry's not like that! He's different," Ginny fought back.  
  
"Whatever," Heather said, finishing up her potion. Ginny had been pouring all of that toryl essence the whole time they were talking. She noticed she used up the whole bottle. Suddenly, a loud boom could be heard. Her eyes widened with shock.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
"Miss Weasley! What is the matter with you?! You're not usually this...stupid. Clean it up! Malfoy, help her! Ten points from Gryffindor!" Snape yelled.  
  
Draco looked up at Ginny. Her face was covered with black ash as was her desk and everything else. He sighed. He walked over to her. "God dammit, Weasley. Can't you do anything right?" he scoffed.  
  
"Her mind was on something or someone else," Heather explained. Ginny elbowed her in the ribs. Draco eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Get your head out of the clouds. Potter isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. She's been talking about him this past week. Her first boyfriend, isn't that sweet," Heather said, smiling sarcastically. Ginny glared at her.  
  
"Ah...Potter finally asked you out. You could never say no to him, eh? It's your dream come true, ever since you were born," Draco said, smirking.  
  
"Fuck off, Malfoy," was all Ginny said.  
  
Ginny sat beside Harry at dinner that evening. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Ron cringed. "You're lucky I even let you go out with her. Now the least you could do is not kiss and shit in front of me!"  
  
Harry and Ginny laughed. "Oh please, Ron. I've seen you snog Hermione once in a while," Harry said. Ron's ears turned pink and Hermione blushed madly. Ginny raised and eyebrow and laughed.  
  
Ginny finished her dinner. The whole time, she had that gut feeling that someone was staring at her. She nervously turned around to look at the Slytherin table. She met a pair of gray mysterious, cold eyes. Their eyes met and locked. Then, she saw Crabbe elbow Draco and he smirked at her and turned around.  
  
"Miss Weasley! What has gotten into you lately!" Snape yelled, handing her her test paper. There was a huge, red T on it. (A/N: T stands for terrible, I think...)  
  
"Sorry, Professor," Ginny replied, quietly.  
  
"Sorry?! You cannot apologize, Weasley. I'm afraid you will need a tutor."  
  
"A tutor! No, Professor. I promise, I will do better," Ginny begged.  
  
"I'm sorry. Mr. Malfoy will be giving you help after classes."  
  
"No! I swear, I'll try harder. Not Malfoy!"  
  
Snape smirked at her and walked away.  
  
"Well, look at the bright side Gin. At least your tutor is hot," Heather said, thoughtfully.  
  
"I don't think so," Ginny said. 


End file.
